La Academia de Avalar
by SampleTexter
Summary: Asesinatos misteriosos,Chicas Amnesicas, Males enterrados, Adolescentes problemáticos, Aliados del sur y una academia la cual esta diseñada para evitar los pecados del pasado y preparar a los jóvenes ¿verdad?


Capítulo 1: Avalar.

En un lugar de los Reinos del Dragón más concretamente en el valle de Avalar, sobre una planicie se encontraban un conjunto de edificios protegidos por una muralla de ladrillos, la muralla contaba con torres de vigilancia y 4 torres mucho más grandes y altas en las esquinas del perímetro, estas contaban con una forma hexagonal y de ellas el muro que quedaba en el exterior se mostraba una bandera morada con un colmillo rojo y encima de este una corona dorada.

Adentro de los muros se encontraba un edificio de forma de dona, de esa edifico salían unas torres que daban vista a las torres grandes de las murallas. En una de esas en la cima de una de esas torres había una oficina. Esta oficina tenía un piso de piedra, unas estanterías llenas de libros, algunas ventanas, una alfombra amarilla, un escritorio y en una pared colgaba una placa con el símbolo de la electricidad.

Atrás del escritorio se encontraba un dragón, este estaba sentado en un cojín, este se encontraba escribiendo en una página en una libreta forrada de cuero.

El texto decía:

"Han pasado unos 2 años desde la caída del Maestro Oscuro, desde ese día partí con Cynder hacia los cielos concurrentes y termine mi investigación después de un año de trabajo, después de eso me quede a vivir con Cynder en lo que antes era su castillo, hasta que me llego un mensaje, era de la realeza de Warfang y me pedían que fuera director gracias a mis conocimientos, después de platicar los pros y los contras con Cynder decidimos volver a Warfang.

Y después de meses unos meses, aquí estoy en una oficina, la verdad no sé si va a funcionar, en verdad estoy muy nervioso con lo del "discurso" que tengo que dar, la verdad no quiero terminar haciendo lo que siempre hago, aunque muchos me dicen que ya lo controlo mejor, porque yo he evolucionado, cambiado, renacido"

El dragón casi al momento coloco una pata un su cara y respiro profundo.

Antes de continuar con su escritura unos golpes sonaron en su puerta, por lo que el dragón respondió con un -Puede pasar-Apenas respondió una dragona entro a su oficina

-¡Cynder!-dijo aquel dragón dejando a un lado su pluma y su libreta.

-Maestro Volteer-Dijo la dragona haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Bueno que te trae a mi oficina -Dijo Volteer con cierta rapidez.

-La verdad vine a ver como estaba, digo hoy es el "gran día" ¿no?-expreso aquella dragona mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la sala.

-Un poco nervioso, ya sabes, no sé si esto va a funcionar-dijo el ex-guardián.

-Bueno, recuerde, inhala, exhala, y recuerde no repetirse y por lo que más quiera no hable rápido, casi toda Warfang lo estará escuchando-Al terminar esa frase Cynder noto que Volteer se le quedo mirando fijamente-¿Pasa algo maestro?-

-Cynder ve a los baños, no quiero que estés en la ceremonia llena de sudor-dijo el dragón.

-Lo siento, es que tenía tiempo libre y pues bueno…..ya me conoce-respondió la dragona.

-Si lo entiendo, gastas tú tiempo de ocio tonificando tu cuerpo y/o entrenando tus capacidades físicas, pero hoy y a esta hora, enserio.-se quejó el anciano.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó rápidamente-Ahora mismo me dirijo a los baños-dijo con un cierto tono optimista, al terminar esta oración la dragona se fue de la habitación, dejando solo al maestro el cual se reincorporo a su escritura.

"A pesar de todo escribo en esta bitácora para que mis experiencias puedan servirle a los futuros directores de esta institución en su tarea de instruir a los jóvenes de todas las razas y especies."

Al terminar de escribir cerro el cuaderno y puso su pluma en el tintero, acto seguido procedió agarrar el cuaderno y lo puso en una estantería, cuando termino se dispuso a sentarse en un cojín que estaba atrás del escritorio, cuando se sentó abrió un cajón en el cual el director guardaba una nota, esa nota tenía su discurso, así que se dispuso a practicar el discurso que le había tomado meses perfeccionar.


End file.
